The present invention relates to a keyboard arrangement, especially a pen-sized keyboard arrangement which is convenient to carry, and can be directly connected to information devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a computer.
To follow the trend of miniaturization in design, an information product should become more and more compact. Therefore, any corresponding component used within such a product is required to reduce its dimension as mush as possible. A personal digital assistant (PDA), for example, is easy to carry and emphasizes its multi-function and humanization transmission interface thereby facilitating personal finance management and access to everyday life information and news. In fact, a PDA is becoming a new favorite among all kinds of information products. Furthermore, with the fast improvement of Internet and communication technology, a long-distance information transmission and communication becomes increasingly easy. A mobile phone thus should provide more and better functions to meet requirements of feasibility and portability than just audio transmission.
However, those above-mentioned compact PDA and mobile phone have small-size input/output keys which are inconvenient for pressing, and a user may therefore make a lot of mistakes when typing. Especially at present those keys on the PDA and the mobile phone are not many enough for typing a large amount of words at a reasonable rate, such as drafting email or writing a cahier. Even if the PDA and the mobile phone had enough number of keys, a user would feel very hard to press those small keys.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a pen-sized keyboard which can efficiently roll in a large-sized flexible keyboard member and receive the keyboard member within a pen-sized housing. When rolled in, the keyboard member is small enough for being conveniently carried. When rolled out, the keyboard member is large enough for typing a large number of words.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a small-size keyboard which can be attached to a coat or other things thereby providing an effect of portability.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention is featured in that the pen-sized keyboard arrangement includes a rolling mechanism for rolling in and pulling out a flexible keyboard member. The rolling mechanism includes a base, a rolling pole pivotally connected to the base, and a housing with a cavity inside. The rolling pole defines an elongated longitudinally extending groove for securing an edge of the flexible keyboard member. One end of the rolling pole is pivotally connected to the base, and the other end thereof is connected to the receiving member for being actuated by a hand.
Furthermore, another feature of the present invention lies in that the pen-sized keyboard arrangement includes a buffer for absorbing the deformation of the flexible keyboard member when being rolled thereby reliably and smoothly rolling in and receiving the keyboard member within the housing.
Again, the third feature of the present invention lies in that the pen-sized keyboard arrangement further includes an electrical connection unit for connecting the keyboard member to the PDA, the mobile phone, and other small size information products. The electrical connection unit includes a connector.
The fourth feature of the present invention lies in that a rotating mechanism is positioned between the receiving member and the electrical connection unit. The rotating mechanism can rotate the electrical connection unit about a desired angle for being covered when the electrical connection is not being used, or about a certain angle relative to the housing for being properly connected to a PDA or a mobile phone thereby providing a proper view angle for a user.